Across My Memory
by PhoenixDayo21
Summary: Figures, beautifully dressed, dancing with grace. Someone holding me safe and warm. It's like a memory from a dream or is it just my imagination like I have been told? Growing older, they started to grow dim, but my heart wouldn't let them. Then one day a boy came into my life and made me question, were they really just my wild imagination or were they truly memories?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Aliyah.

**Across my Memory**

"Okay guys, I really need that prize winning shot," Aliyah muttered to herself as she kept still. Her breathing was light and her eyes open, she didn't want to miss that perfect opportunity, not with the moon as high and beautiful as it was. She let out a sigh, "What is wrong with you guys? You never have let me down before." She stated looking above the camera. She had plenty of pictures for her client, but there is still that one she was desperately wanting.

Some more time went by and all Aliyah was getting was restlessness. _'Okay, fine I guess I'll have to just let them pick from what I have.'_ She thought as she leaned down to grab her camera bag. Aliyah was about to turn off her camera when something told her to look up. There it was, the shot she was looking for, the one she needed in order to feel like she completed her job. She took a deep breath, then snapped her photo. _'Just two more and I'll be finished.'_ that was until her phone went off, causing the wolf pups to run back to their mother.

Frustrated she reached into her back pocket grabbed her phone and answered. "Dang it Emma!" she hissed quietly. "You know you are not supposed to call me when I'm working. Unless this is an emergency and one of you are almost dying, this better be good. I had the perfect shot of the week!"

"Sorry Liyah, but I have a little...well...situation, I would like your help with."

"Emma, when are you not in a situation? I thought you said you can handle this one? Your plan on getting him was solid." She said as she turned her camera off. There was no use anymore, but she at least got the one shot she wanted, even though it was only taken once.

"Yeah, that went fine, I got him, but this is a slight different situation."

"What do you mean different? Did you already get another job?"

"You'll see. Same spot?"

Aliyah sighed and turned her camera off. It wasn't unheard of for Emma to ask her for help on one of her jobs, but this was slightly puzzling. She always knew when something was wrong with Emma and something was off.

"Aliyah, still there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay, thought you got eaten by a bear or something." Emma laughed.

"Well I hope you would have heard me scream something before I died," the two laughed. "I'll start packing up and be up there by the time you arrive."

"Thanks Aliyah."

"Welcome, oh Ems?"

"Yeah?"

Aliyah smiled a little, "Hope you liked your cupcake, happy birthday!"

"Thanks Liyah, I did appreciate it." She heard Emma say before the phone went dead.

Sighing, she placed her phone back in her pocket and started breaking down her tripod placing it in her duffle bag along with her cameras both digital and film. While grabbing the canisters, she felt something furry brush and nip her fingers. She looked away from her bag, seeing one of the pups.

"Oh so now you decide to be photo friendly? Well too late, I'm leaving." She said petting the small pup on the head. "I think your older siblings told you to be difficult didn't they?" She asked while reaching for the rest of her stuff, but received a head cock in response. Aliyah looked over toward the rest of the pack, seeing the mother watching her. She smiled and slowly got up. Grabbing her bags, she gave the pup one last head rub and headed towards her destination.

Aliyah couldn't help but ponder over the conversation she had with Emma. It was awkward even for Emma. It didn't take her long to get where she needed, the familiar yellow bug was parked like she never left. As Aliyah walked closer, she noticed Emma was not alone, but a young boy was in the passenger seat.

_'Don't tell me she kidnapped a kid.'_ she thought as she walked up to the bug.

"Hey Emma..." she greeted. Then looked at the boy, "and who is this?"

The boy looked at her, "I'm Henry," he said then looked over at Emma, "Emma is my birth mother." He looked back at Aliyah. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Aliyah looked at the boy, shocked. Glancing at Emma, who confirmed his story, she let out a sigh _'This must be the situation she was talking about.'_

"Well Henry, I'm Aliyah, Emma's sister."


End file.
